vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla (IDW)/@comment-27145657-20151115232049/@comment-26393844-20151116114736
It could be more like I said the Biggest Cryog Warship is 2 or 3 times Bigger and has more energy is stronger than a normal one. but via feats from the same Godzilla on the prequels for RoE confirm him as a Mid to High Island Level. Here he gets locked into a beam war with Battra. The resulting explosion destroys mountains and, according to the narration, "alters the world forever." That Chunk of Mountains have mountains Over 300 meters 500 - 1000 meters Credit goes to Pierpat for the calcs): Even the smallest(800m M height, 2 km diameter) and weakest mountain would laugh at the tzar bomba(biggest nuke ever). Want a scientific calc? To "bust" can be considered pulverizing, without having to go to vaporizing, that would shot the calc even higher. To pulverize a ton of rock you need 20 KVH. (source http://www.911-strike.com/powder.htm) Average continental crust weighs 2700 kg/m^3. So..... it's volume of a Cone(and it's lowballing) times that times 0,2KVH. I'll do it for you, don't worry. it's 5425920000000 KVH With this handy converter(could have done times 3600*10^2 but hey, converters are cool!) we can know that's 1.9533312⋅10+19 Jouls. And with yet another one converter we know that's an equivalent to 4541108300 tons of Dynamite.That's 4541 thousand megatons. ''' '''that is only to destroy one 800 meters tall mountain but in the sacan is not only one mountain there are visible at least 6-7 mountains at same size 800-1000 meters. so is an amazing amount of energy. to destroy that Chunk of Mountains. Funny think... in Godzilla Greatest Monster of History Godzilla tanks a entire New York busting energy attack with no issues. Entire city of New York is 1.214 km², in terms of force this explosion is stronger than the one made by Godzilla vs Battra clash of beams explosion that destroy a lot of mountains. Space Godzilla defeat Battra easily in the comic with only 2 hits Monster X defeat to Mothra with one hit who is equal in power with Battra (even in Rulers of Earth Battra and Mothra caused a Infant Island Explosion) and Space Godzilla and Monster X are one of the the main villains in the comic series. [23][24] but to proof that IDW Godzilla has amazing Destructive Power. Here's a good quantifying scan of how powerful his atomic breath is: destroys Mt Rushmore in 1 shot. Mt Rushmore is 5.17 km².. [35] NUKE entire city of WASHINTONG DC along with King Ghidorah...Heat Beam shown to have Nuclear level power. [36] IDW Godzilla can fly with his atomic ray .....as his movie incarnation. according to DEATH BATTLE :http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_VS_Gamera Scaling to the present, to actually lift his body means his atomic breath must have a force of over 328''trillion psi.'' That's the equivalent of 1 TRILLION riot control fire hoses, enough to wrap around the earth 38 THOUSAND times. [37] Heat Beam is so powerful, it can bust through a force field empowered by the force of a black hole!! Ok this feats is so crazy!! this puts Godzilla in Gigaton Level +''' [38][39][40] '''-So Magita took this IDW Godzilla Nuke Breath and then took several Spiral Ray shoots. ' Spiral ray Statistics :' +Ambient heat generated is sufficient to melt and even evaporate the synthetic diamond alloy of Super-Mechagodzilla (diamonds have a melting point of 3,550° Celsius and a boiling point of 4,827° Celsius). +The Red Spiral Ray can travel at speeds of 0.067 c (449,313,014 mph/67% the speed of light). As mentioned already, the "Red Spiral Ray"'s energy output is multiple times that of the "Atomic Ray": Heisei Mechagodzilla's skin was able to not even suffer damage from the latter and have the beam harmlessly deflect off its body or absorb for its "Plasma Grenade" reserves, while the a single blast of the former caused "Level 8" damage to the mecha (two levels below absolute, irrepairable destruction) and was destroyed in 5 direct hits. But Magita only was killed by a Super Nuclear Pulse.>>>>>>>>>>> normal nuclear pulse a Normal Nuclear Pulse ''' Impressive show of power here. These mecha Godzilla's show their force fields are immune to the Heat Beam's power, but Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse knocks them all down. [44] '''so I don't want to know how strong Super Nuclear Pulse is :/ so this Godzilla is already Mountain Level + to Island Level Mid or High. 'So he is Tier 6. Island Level. ' 'But for obvious reasons he isn't Contry Level '